1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to underwater release mechanisms and more particularly relates to an improved underwater release mechanism that uses a meltable substance such as wax that expands upon transformation from a solid to a liquid state, wherein the expansion operates a cylinder or the like for mechanically releasing a length of rope and buoy that rise to the water surface.
2. General Background
In seismic exploration and in oceanographic research, there is often employed an underwater acoustic transponder. Many acoustic release devices employ linkages that are complicated and expansive. Such complicated linkages often fail in the harsh underwater environment of oceanographic research and/or seismic exploration.
The following patents are known to Applicant, all of which relating to underwater acoustic devices and/or underwater marker devices
______________________________________ PATENT ISSUE NO. TITLE DATE ______________________________________ 2,594,702 RETRIEVABLE MARINE MARKER 04/29/52 2,739,296 MARINE MARKER 03/20/56 3,066,325 REPLACEABLE MARINE MARKER 12/04/62 3,125,975 SUBMERGIBLE HULL PROPULSION AND CONTROL SYSTEMS 03/24/64 3,130,703 PERCUSSION RELEASE HOOK 04/28/64 3,199,070 SONIC CONTROL CIRCUITRY 08/03/65 3,230,500 TRANSMISSION OF TELEPHONY 01/18/66 SPECTRUM OVER VLF CHANNELS 3,287,753 OCEANOGRAPHIC APPARATUS 11/29/66 3,293,676 INSTRUMENT CAPSULE 12/27/66 3,382,514 POSITIVE SCUTTLING BUOY 05/14/68 3,402,687 DEPTH-POSITIONING APPARATUS 09/24/68 FOR UNDERWATER RESEARCH VEHICLES 3,415,317 EQUIPMENT FOR WIRE-LINING 12/10/68 OPERATIONS IN SUBMARINE WELL DRILLINGS 3,487,486 REMOTELY CONTROLLED UNDER- 01/06/70 WATER BUOY 3,553,795 HYDRAULIC LATCH 01/12/71 3,638,722 METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR 02/01/72 REENTRY OF SUBSEA WELL- HEADS 3,722,014 RETRIEVABLE BUOY 03/27/73 3,742,440 SYSTEM FOR ACTIVATING A 06/26/73 REMOTE UNDERWATER DEVICE 3,775,736 ACOUSTICAL UNDERWATER 11/27/73 CONTROL APPARATUS 3,793,685 COUPLING APPARATUS FOR 02/26/74 THE MOORING OF BOATS OR THE LIKE 3,889,307 REMOTE-CONTROLLED 06/17/75 UNDERWATER BUOY 4,024,491 WIRELESS MARINE NAVIGA- 05/17/77 TIONAL AID SYSTEM 4,097,837 UNDERWATER TRANSPONDER 06/27/78 CALIBRATION ARRANGEMENT 4,110,726 NAVIGATION SYSTEM AND 08/29/78 METHOD FOR DETERMINING THE POSITION OF AN OCEAN MINING SHIP ______________________________________
Explosive charges have been used as part of the release mechanism such as is discussed in the Hill U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,014. A recall transmitter located above the water actuates a plurality of sound sources, such as explosive charges which provide a series of mechanical signals in a predetermined time sequence to provide a coded recall command, and the buoy includes a receiver which receives these mechanical signals and when the properly coded recall command is received actuates the explosive charge release mechanism to release the buoy and cause it to ascend.
Spring-loaded latching dogs in the marine marker is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,325 entitled "Replaceable Marine Marker". By supplying fluid pressure through a line, a piston rod is moved up or down to actuate a release mechanism. The buoy apparatus is adapted to be secured under water, being releasably secured to a base. The buoy apparatus includes a buoyancy tank, a buoy line holder position below the tank, a buoy line adapted to be stored in a holder and the release latching mechanism.
Another hydraulically operated latch mechanism is seen in the McDougal U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,795 entitled "Hydraulic Latch".